Who is the new girl?
by Brownie8262
Summary: When Raven gets sick and is completly defensless, who beter to protect her then Beast Boy? Rated M for future Lemons. Plus Robin&Starfire
1. Who is she?

This is my first story so please don't be harsh.

Unknown

I am in a very dark room in the sewers; I found the rock Terra had placed right in front of her old house entrance. I keyed the code in, and sizzled the rock into dirt. I than proceeded to walk through the destroyed sensors. I continued to look through the house, and looked at the clock in the living room. I read 2:55, a few minutes to go.

I walked to the hallway and scene 3 doors one on the left, right, and straight. The door on the right is an old bed room. The bedroom looked about 25'14 in size, the walls red and cold. It also had a queen size bed in the room and a closet but that was it. I then stepped out of the bedroom and opened the door on the left. I turned on the light to see a small bathroom, but it had everything I need. A sink, a toilet and a shower/tub, the walls are a boring gray. I turned off the light then opened the last door to see a small office. A computer, a desk, a chair and a phone.

I walked back into the living room and read the clock once again. It has just hit 3 am, so I breathed on my new TV and wrote the numbers 666 on the screen.

There was a dark male figure on the screen.

"My child, I hope you like your soon to be new house, but if you want it than you need to defeat the teen titans. Starting with…"

Star Fire

I woke up, to hear someone screaming and then realized it was raven. My eyes were wide with fright for Raven.

"Robin, Wake up." I said to him but he was already awake.

I flew ready for battle if necessary, Robin a few steps ahead of me.

He stopped at the door, and I went in to make sure she was all right.

I flew over to her bed, she was there curled into a ball.

"Raven, it is all right… Did you have a nightmare?" I asked quietly leaning on her bed.

Her face was full of tears, eyes full of fright.

"I have to leave…" she whispered eyes still wide "but I can't."

"Raven what is going on?" I asked hoping she would reply.

"Please leave me alone…" she said in a serious tone, and rolled so her back was toward me.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Beast boy came in freaking out.

"Please leave me alone, I am alright… I just need to meditate" she said then disappeared to the roof.


	2. Whats wrong Raven?

The next morning

Star fire:

"Hmmm, what do you guys want for breakfast?" I ask as I look up to see cyborg, robin, and beast boy on their new game.

"Tofu, pancakes, Waffles" the boys said together

I giggled.

"Raven, can you help me" I said loud enough for her to hear from her meditation room.

I started mixing the food ingredients for pancakes.

Raven:

Turning the corner I smiled as I smelt star fire cooking, but then all of a sudden I felt pressure on the top of my head. Everything started to get dizzy. I stretched my hand out to the left and grabbed the wall. My breathing started to shorten. I decided to turn around and walk to my room.

Beast Boy:

I heard someone stumbling in the tower, still waiting for my turn to play the game.

"Guys, I will be right back okay?" I said getting up and walking towards the sound.

There I saw Raven's back kind of hunched over.

"Raven" Star Fire shouted.

"Raven you ok?" I asked worried, she stopped right in her tracks.

So I decided to walk around her and look at her face.

She was paler than usual, sweat dropped from her perfect face, her beautiful blue violet eyes looked in pain. Her eyes dilated, her breathing was very fast and hard.

"Beast Boy..." her voice echoed my name off her beautiful lips.

"Raven, whats going on?" I asked her quickly just before she fainted in my strong arms.


	3. Raven Wake up!

Outside of the recovery room:

Beast Boy:

"So what's wrong with her?" I asked annoyed having to wait this long to hear.

_F__lash back:_

_After she had fallen, I picked her up bridal style. I looked at her face sweat glistening off of her forehead. _

_But something in my body wanted her so badly; it wanted to claim her as my own. Then there was something that was freaking out inside, knowing she was in pain and that something wasn't right. _

"_Cyborg, help there's something wrong with Rae!" I shouted, I heard multiple things drop._

_All the titans ran towards Beast Boy, and they rushed to the recovery room._

Cyborg:

"Will, I am not completely sure. All I know is that her healing ability is not helping her, and it's almost like she has turned human…" I said looking at each of their faces.

"So why won't she wake up?" Star fire asked her eyes full of fright.

"I am afraid that she put herself in a coma…" I said looking at my feet "and she may never wake up."

Robin:

When those words escaped Cyborgs mouth two things happened. Star fire flew into my arms, and Beast boy slamed Cyborg into the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE MIGHT NEVER WAKE UP?" Beast Boy screamed in Cyborgs face. His green eyes full of tears, his lower lip quivering.

"Beast Boy, we know you never got to tell her how you feel…" I said sadly.

"Wait, you make it sound like she has no chance to wake up." Beast Boy said tears finally streaming down his face.

I was frozen, I couldn't say anything to hurt him any more than I already have.

_So what do you guys think? _


	4. I am staying

Hey guys, I was having a really hard time deciding how this chapter would go.

Robins P.O.V.

Garfield glared at me, eyes full of so many foreign emotions for those eyes. Sadness, depression, anger, resentment, desperation, hatred and so many more. Nothing in his eyes showed any type of happiness.

"I'm going in to my room." Garfield stomped.

Garfield's P.O.V.

"Raven, I miss you. Your beautiful eyes, flawless skin, your perfect lips, your voice, the way you call me out on things. Please if there is a higher being in this world, please bring her back." Garfield fell on his bed, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you" Garfield whispered as he drifted to sleep

Star's P.O.V.

"Friend Cyborg, I am going to call a few doctors and titans to see if they can figure it out." Robin's eyes hard ad sad from the conversation with Garfield.

"I will watch friend Raven to see if she will awaken." I spoke eyes full of tears and stepped in to the room.

Raven laid there on the table, the last time she was injured she was levitating.

"Friend Raven…" I whispered.

"Raven, you are one of my best friends please wake up." I silently cried.

My hands trembling as I held her left hand.

Normal P.O.V.

"Garfield locked himself in his room" Cyborg said looking at Robin, smiling sadly.

"I kind of figured he would of…" Robin hesitated. "Would you call Jinx and kid flash?" he then asked almost scared.

"Sure, I haven't talked to her in a while… but why kid flash?" Cyborg asked confused.

"Well, we need to find a replacement for Raven…" Robin said sadly.

"Me two, I'm staying behind to make sure this isn't something with her father!" Beast Boy said in his civilian clothes.

"But BB" Cyborg whined.

"No, buts! I am staying here with her!" Garfield all but growled at him.

"Fine," Robin said smirking and giving up with Garfield

"But what does Kid Flash have to do this?"

"He knows the league, and they can tell us about a few people." Robin looked at the thinking about how difficult this was going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thoughts look like this… _

The next day

Garfield's' P.O.V.

_I didn't sleep more than two hours, because my dream was so vivid. I have had those types of dreams, but then it all went wrong. _

I put my head in my hands.

"Why can't we ever be together?" I ask myself again.

_I guess it's time to get dressed…_

Normal P.O.V

In the kitchen, Robin's wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. A pair of sunglasses over his cerulean blue eyes, drinking his black coffee flipping through the papers for the 2 replacements.

Then Cyborg walked in, wearing black Nike shorts with white strips down the sides with a white workout tank covered in sweat.

"Hey, still looking?" Cyborg asked as her went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Yea, I thought we wouldn't be able to find anybody. But there is so many, of them that its so hard to choose…" Robin said concentrating on the papers.

Cyborg went to the couch and started playing games, grunting when the online player tried to pass him.

"Your not going to pass me!" Cyborg shouted.

"HEY, He passed me, this is so not fare… BOO YEA I PASSED YOU!"

Robin laughed at his friend, then he looked back at the papers.

It read…

Name: Jeremiah

Age: 18

Special Ability: Can Fly, Heat Vision, starting to get healing ability's and x-ray vision.

Interest: Becoming a healer, and getting stronger.

Plans for the Future: Getting a wife and having kids, if you know what I mean!

Robin coughed out his coffee as he put two and two together.

"Cyborg you gotta read this!" Robin Said laughing.

Starfire

The boys are laughing, first I heard robin then Cyborg's boisterous laugh echoed though the tower.

I smiled and took my hand to move her hair out of the way.

The door opened, I looked to the left and beast.

"Hey, B" I said smiling.

He was wearing just a plain white tee and dark long jeans with black shoes.


	6. hope

Beast POV

The alarms went off, there was trouble.

"Its ok star, go" I said looking straight in her eyes.

"Ok" she said giving a small sad smile.

After Star left I took her seat next to her.

"Rae, I wish you would wake up…" I said and took her hand softly.

Normal POV

A tear escaped her eyes without him seeing it.

They sat that for a while until Garfields' stomach growled.

"I will be back, ok Rae…" he said sadly.

Beast left the room and then proceeded to lock the door in case of an intruder.

After that he left to get a hot dog (Vegetarian of course) and mac-n-cheese.

He heard heavy breathing in the other room, he turned into a rat. He slid threw the living room and no one sensed his presence.

He looked at the couch, in his rat form to see jinx being pressed in to the couch with kid flash. Kid flash kissed her with so much passion that he felt a blush form to his cheeks.

He transformed back to human form and was coughing loudly, for them to stop. But they didn't stop, actually kid flash took a step forward he slid his hands in the bottem of her shirt.

"Guys! I like to sit there, and I don't think you are ready for a kid!" Beast shouted.

Jinx pushed him off of her at that moment, blushing furiously since they were caught.

"I thought you left…" she said quietly.

"No, I stayed in case something happened to Rae…" Beast said looking away from the two.

"Um… will this is awkward!" Kid Flash said as he threw his hand behind his head and laughed loudly.

There was a long pause, until kids stomach made a noise.

"I was just going to make lunch do you guys want some mac-n-cheese and hot dogs?"

"No thank you, I am going to see if I can help Rae." Jinx said

"Hey, Jinx why not eat first," Kid Flash said smiling to her "I know you work better on full stomach."

"Yea, Jinx" Beast said.

The boys looked at each other and then a plan clicked.

Beast turned in to a kitty, and meowed.

"You know if you listen to us I will make you scream my name in pleasure. Remember what I can do." Kid took his hand and slid his hand to her round booty and his finger started to vibrate. He loved tormenting her in front of people.

She bit her lip and said "fine"

Beast changed back to human form and kid removed his hand. Beast and kid high fived while saying "YES!"

"You guys are idiots…" Jinx said walking to the fridge and started making herself a salad.

"Here I will make the hot dogs and you make the mac-n-cheese"

Ten minutes later, the boys had their food and was eating like they hadn't ate in weeks.

Jinx finished her food and finished doing the dishes as they were almost done.

"Im going by Rae, now" she started.

"But Jinx!" Kid whined.

"NO!" she shouted her eyes turning pink.

They both stayed quite as she walked away.

"She's kinda scary!" Beast said.

"Raven is too…" Kid whined at Beast

"Yea, we just get the best girls don't we!" Beast said smiling in awe.

"Yea, your so right," Kid said getting giddy.

"To bad I don't have her…" Beast eyes said falling to the ground.

"Hey, Beast come on when she wakes up you will tell her your feelings and you can finally be happy!" Kid said smiling truthfully.

"If she wakes up" Beasts said tears forming in his green eyes.

"BEASTS, LISTEN TO ME! SHE WILL WAKE UP, YOU WILL TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL. THEN YOU WILL KISS HER AND IT WILL BE THE HAPPIEST MOMENT OF YOUR LIFE" Kid said staring into his eyes.

Beast's Pov

He couldn't believe it, he looked in to kids eyes. And he was right, but tears still flew down his flaw less skin.

"Beast, please don't cry…" he heard Raven

My eyes widened "Rae"

"Its so dark and lonely" she said sounding like she was cold.

"Rae…" he whispered again

Her voice then disappeared.

"I have great news!" Jinx said with a huge smile on her face.

I wiped the tears off of my face.

"I have to do a little bit of studying but I might be able to wake her from her coma," she laughed.

"That's awesome, do you need any help?" I asked full of hope.

"I… I need to use her room…" she said hesitantly.

"Why," my eyes widened at her request.

"She has a lot of books and there is a few spell I need to learn to wake her up"

"Ok, follow me…" I stood and started to walk to her room.

Sorry guys, it took me so long to update. I got a new puppy, had a family emergency and then started school. So tell me what you guys think!


	7. The New Team

Robin

I decided to meet with a few recruits for the teen titans I believe that all 3 of them that I believe will work

Cyborg and I met at the training grounds.

Starfire and the 3 recruits were there already,

"So my name is Starfire, and you are…" she asked in her sweet voice.

"My name is Tyson; my powers are heat vision, explosives, and Strength." Tyson was 18, dark skinned (really tan), and 6' when he took of his sunglasses you could tell his eyes weren't normal they were the opposite, instead of white they were black and the middle of them are yellow. He's very lean in his middle, but his arms and upper body looked very strong. With a tight white muscle t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black jeans.

"My name is Gabriel; my power is lightning, whips, flying and creating lightning storms to increase my powers." Gabriel is 17, pale 5'5. She has golden eyes with golden hair down to round butt even though it was up in a high pony-tail, with a yellow ribbon that was the same length as her hair. Gabriel wore a blood red mini skirt with black leggings, and a red corset shirt with a black coat that ends under her d sized breast. She is wearing strappy red heels, with hoop earrings.

"My name is Azula; my power is almost everything with fire, fire balls, flame throwers and a lot more" Azula is 18, 5'9, and African American. She had blood red eyes with a mischievous smile; she has a pixie cut that is black with cool red highlights. She is wearing dark blue jeans, a white tank with the same blue half sleeved thin sweater, diamond studs in her earlobes, and white heeled boots.

"My name is Robin, and this is cyborg. So let's start the training session." I said smirking through my mask.

'_This is going to be fun'_ I think.

"So what are you having us do?" Tyson asked with a Brazilian accent.

"A training exercise, if you can finish than you are in the team," Cyborg said smiling.

"Sounds easy," Azula said with a new light in her eyes.

"A little too easy," Gabriel said standing firm with her jaw tightening at the thought of the training exercise.

"Will let's start," Cyborg said smirking at Azula, while it seemed that Tysons eyes kept going to Gabriel's back.

I started to walk towards the training area, Star close behind me with Cyborg smirking thinking something I probably don't want to know.

"Stand here," I told them as they finally understood that we were going off the field.

"Do you think they will make it?" Starfire asked with worry in her voice.

"Hopefully or I will have to find new promising prospects for this assignment." I said looking at the three teens in the middle of the field.

"I hope they make it…" Cyborg said with worry in his eyes.

"Well, let's get this started." I said smirking.

So what do you guys think? Do you like the new recruits? Poor Beast's, but something will happen to him next chapter maybe it will good or maybe bad. I still have to decide.

Sorry for the wait also, it's hard to find new ideas for this story.


	8. The Beast

**Jinx**

"Ohhh, I see… this will be interesting." I huffed standing up after sitting for so long.

I decided to visit raven figuring that the last bit of information was within her.

I turned in to the recovery room to see Raven laying on the twin sized bed with a white blanket on top of her.

"Hey Raven, I think I figured out most of the prophecy I just need to know one thing." I whispered to Raven.

I took my right hand and touched Raven's forehead.

"Who is the Beast I am looking for?" I whispered.

A green unfamiliar face appeared, but kind of looked like beast boy.

"Is it Garfield?" the face disappeared as I said Garfield.

I then moved my hand away from her face at the same time moving a strand of her out of her eyes.

**Beast Boy**

'I hope Jinx's found something…' I thought to myself. I start walking through the halls to Ravens room.

"Hey, Beasts boy I need your help… I think I found out how to bring her back." Jinx said breathlessly as she caught up to me.

"You need to run more often…" I said quietly my eyebrows raised.

"Hey be nice, besides I need you…" she said finally catching her breath. "I found out that the prophecy basically states the beast needs to bring back the black bird. Which I am sure you are the beast and raven is the black bird."

"So what do I have to do?" I asked her frustrated.

"The answer is deep within yourself and the beast… that's all I know. Just go somewhere and try to, I don't know talk to it." She said avoiding eye contact knowing that I was probably furious.

"Ok" I said not wanting to hurt her I transformed into a cheetah and ran out to the roof. I looked at the perfect sunset, and could only wish that the beast would help me.

I took a deep breath, and jumped off the roof but before I hit the rocks, I transformed in to my favorite bird a raven.

I transformed back into my original form, I walked towards the water and looked at the reflection. I huffed, my breath moving my bangs up.

I look into the water and my reflection turned into the beast.

"You've been asleep for quite a while" I said to the beast

"Tell me what's going on, I was having a wonderful dream about our mate…" the beast growled at me images flashing in my mind of me with my raven.

The room was dark with a few candles lit, to help with the mood. Her soft arms held wrapped around my neck; my tongue caressed her sweet lips begging for entrance. Hopping she would allow me to kiss her deep with passion.

My raven let me in, our tongues battled for dominance. Her soft smooth fingers holding the ends of my hair. She taste sweet like sugar, her body pressed close to me. I pushed her up against the wall, her soft legs wrapped around my hips. She kept moving her hips against mine the friction almost unbearable.

My fingers slipped up her shirt, touching the skin I had so desperately wanted over the years. Her fingers slipped down the top of my shirt. Every place she touched burned.

That's when he snapped back to the beast.

"I know it sucks waking up doesn't it?" Beast growled.

"You mean you've been asleep this whole time? You don't know about Rae," I asked the Beasts.

"Well, you did tell me you hated me and wished I would go to sleep and never wake up… I may be a beast, but I still have feelings." He said looking away.

Through the years the beasts form had slowly turned to look more human. I have always known he had feelings, just not the softer ones. Lust, Anger, Courage, Pride, Frustration, Cruelty, Hate, Annoyance, Disgust, Irritation, Possessive, Irritability, Rage, and Torment. That's basically all I thought he knew, but I guess I was wrong.

I proceeded to tell him all that happened with Raven, and he wasn't happy.

_Hey, sorry it took so long to get this in. So please REVIEW!_


	9. what happened?

Sorry its been so long, I was having a writer's block. Then I moved and my life has been a little messed up recently.

But here is the next precious chapter:

**Gabriel**

I followed Cyborg, and Azula after the good news that we all made the team.

I look behind me to see Tyson talking to Robin and Starfire.

I keep looking around at my surroundings. Since I have to memorize this now that I live here.

"Gabby, this is your room." Cyborg said with his boisterous voice.

"Your things are already in there," Robin said but than goes "if you need help arranging just shout…" he said looking at my size.

I smiled "thank you, but I think I will be fine."

I open my door and find that my bed is already made and clothes put away. All that was left was to hang pictures and move my room the way I wanted it to be.

(layout: When you walk into the room you see large bed and on the sides where two night stands with a huge window behind it on the left was the huge walk in closet, in the middle of the two doors was her computer desk, and on the other side of the desk the door led to a huge bathroom. On the right of the room a makeup desk and a large pullout couch. The walls a warm brown, with a beautiful chandelier. Her bathroom was bigger than the closet. It was set up with a walk in shower in the back right corner and the left was a huge soaker tub. In front of that was the higher sink then the light gray marble went down and there was a chair. There she could do her hair.)

I hung all the pictures I had were of my family, and animals. I looked at the pictures with tears in my eyes.

I had once had a handsome father and beautiful mother, who were loving and kind. An older brother, Johnny, who was kind of an air head but also very nice. An older sister Izabelle, who was always there for me and my siblings. My youngest brother, Derick, who was all into soccer. And my youngest sister Tiara. They had all died because of me. I had their most precious items with me.

My father his watch my mother her locket and their wedding rings. Johnny, his electric guitar, and Izabelle her Jewelry box. Derick his soccer ball, and Tiara's ballerina slippers. My fingers ran on all the items.

"Hey, Gabriel I was wondering if you needed any help with anything?" Tyson said behind me.

I wiped my tears, "No, I don't I'm done". I walked around him, but he followed me.

"So why don't you tell me more about yourself?" he said right on my heals.

"I already told you…" I said as I rounded the corner trying to remember where the kitchen was. My throat was starting to hurt from being dry.

My heart was beating fast, and I don't know why.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway, and turned to look into his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" I asked seriously with an emotionless face.

**Tyson**

Every time I looked at her eyes my heart would beat faster. That beautiful gold and her long hair. I want to know more about Gabriel but I…

So I took a deep breath

"I want to know more about my teammates," I said with a smile.

'Idiot, I cant believe I said that. I could have said something awesome. Like 'I want to know more about the most beautiful woman here' but NO I just want to know more about my TEAMMATE

"Fine, you have 3 questions. Go!" she said looking into my eyes.

"whats your favorite flower?" I asked.

"cherry blossoms or roses." She answered simply.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked waiting for a reaction.

"No…" she answered simply

"Whats your favorite color?" I asked smirking

"Blood red" she answered smirking.

I gulped, and my odd eyes traced her whole body figure. She's like a goddess. If only I could kiss her soft supple looking lips, while running my fingers in her long golden hair that looks like silk.

She looked at the way my eyes widened. She started to walk away and just as she was about to go around the corner a couple of feet ahead of me, she stopped.

"I will tell you this also, I like your eyes" she turned to look at me with a genuine smile. "They are pretty cool, oh and next time we play this game…. I get to ask the question. Ok?" She said smiling at how wide my eyes were.

"Of course love…" I said going back to a smirk. "But I think next time, we should dine and have our fun question game."

"I will have to think about it…" she giggled, and walked away.

'She sounded just like an Angel, I only wish to kiss those lips once and my life will be complete.' I smirked.

That's when frowned and rolled my eyes at myself.

'Great I am turning into a love sick puppy, and I only met a couple of hours ago…' I thought while I sighed.


End file.
